Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, however, the settings in which the mobile computing device may be used may vary greatly. For example, an amount of light in an environment surrounding the mobile computing device may also vary from setting to setting. Accordingly, techniques were developed to aid a user in such situations.
One example of this is the use of a backlight such that a user may view indications of available inputs of a computing device, e.g., indications of keys of a keyboard. However, techniques that have been developed to improve a “look and feel” of the computing device may not be compatible with conventional backlight techniques, such as those involving use of a fabric that permits a pinhole effect to be viewed by a user caused by light passing through holes in the fabric.